


Display

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Irredeemable Filth: The Steter Collection [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Camboy Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Sex Toys, Spideypool Reference, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: Stiles’s eyes widen like he’s finally clued-in to the fact that he’s tied up and at Peter’s mercy, and on camera no less.





	Display

**Author's Note:**

> So this is late. Whoopsie? I kinda collapsed in a heap after finishing _A Spoonful of Sugar_ , but luckily I'm doing better than I was. Still don't have a whole lot of energy though. 
> 
> Here: have a slightly different twist on Camboy Stiles, and may you all have an awesome weekend!

 

 

“Ready?” He smirks at Stiles’s nod. “Alright, and three, two, one . . .”

Stiles grins, arching his neck, showing off for the camera. “Hello, ladies, gents, and everyone in between. I’ve got something special for you tonight. As you can see, my lovely assistant Wade gave me a hand with the set-up.”

Peter carefully pans the camera to show the way the black restraints look against Stiles’s skin. His beautiful boy is tied with his arms above his head, and his legs splayed wide.

“But that’s not all—I’ve also got a gorgeous little ten-speed vibrator in me right now.” Peter zooms in to show the pull-ring of the toy between Stiles’s cheeks. “And tonight, we’re gonna see how long it takes me to come from nothing more than the egg.”

Peter checks the laptop, where they’re broadcasting, and watches the support roll in. He gives Stiles a thumbs-up.

“Alright, and now I’m turning the show over to Wade.”

He grins, and he doesn’t bother to hide the way his eyes flash and his fangs drop. Stiles’s eyes widen like he’s finally clued-in to the fact that he’s tied up and at Peter’s mercy, and on camera no less. It makes his wolf restless, wanting to thoroughly wreck their boy _and_ show him off at the same time, stake a claim.

“Let’s start Parker off easy, shall we?” he murmurs. It’s quiet, quiet enough that the audience can ignore him if they want. Still, he holds up the remote in front of the camera and taps the button. The setting is so gentle that the mic won’t be able to pick up the buzz, but he can hear it, can hear the way it makes Stiles breath catch, and he luxuriates in that, in the knowledge that he can hear things the audience can only infer from visual cues.

Stiles is starting to flush by the time he increases the intensity. He also sets the vibe to pulsate. It’s absolutely delicious, the way he can _taste_ his boy’s frustrated arousal at the back of his throat as Stiles’s body jerks against the restraints at every pulse. His cock’s been hard since they started filming, but he’s leaking on his stomach now.

Peter waits until his boy breaks, begging, “Please, more, can’t, _need_ ,” before increasing the intensity again.

This time, it’s a steady buzzing that the mic will absolutely be able to pick up. He doesn’t care about the vibe, though. He’s too busy listening to the pounding of Stiles’s heart and the creak of the ropes as the boy strains against them, trying desperately to push himself over the edge without touching his cock.

He keeps Stiles on the edge for another three minutes, and then he decides to take mercy on his sweet boy. “Final adjustment,” he purrs. “I expect you to come.”

Stiles nods, happy to obey the order. He’s a wreck at this point, flushed red from the tips of his ears down to his sternum, hair curling with sweat and lashes spiky with unshed tears. Peter holds the remote in front of the camera, and taps it one last time, turning the vibrator up almost as high as it goes.

Stiles tries to thrash, fighting the rope as hard as he can while his orgasm is ripped from him. It’s pleasure so intense it looks like pain. Peter can smell the salt tang in the air as Stiles finally gives in and cries.

Because he’s cruel, he doesn’t turn the vibrator down until Stiles has finished spurting all over his belly and is begging for it to stop. Then and only then does he turn it down, but not quite off. It’ll give soft, random pulses for a while yet. He ignores his boy’s broken cries to end their show and log off the cam site.

He keeps ignoring those pitiful little mewls as he licks up the mess Stiles made of himself. Once his boy is hard again, Peter will turn the vibe off and pull it free. Until then Stiles can live with it nudging his prostate three times a minute, and take the come-flavoured kisses Peter presses to his lips.

Because if he thought Peter was going to break from their tradition of fucking him after a cam session, he thought wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, folks! I'm taking next week off, but will hopefully see everyone for Steter week! 
> 
> I am on the [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/).  Feel free to come say hi.


End file.
